


Will You...

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Luke x Gerard [10]
Category: luke/gerard - Fandom
Genre: Beds, Humour, Literature, M/M, Princess Bride, Proposals, Romance, Whiskey - Freeform, its all so very cliche, lukes favourite, steak, sunset, walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Gerard wants to be with him forever.





	Will You...

Luke sat happily in the passenger seat, phone in hand as he spoke to his partner “You know, when you tell most boyfriends you can’t be out late because you have uni work they just say ‘it’s a’ight baby, we’ll order pizza and ill blow you’.” Luke flicked his eyes to Gerard, who had a light smirk on his face “Yes, but I'm not a fuck boy- I don’t think I’ve ever said A’ight. I’ll happily blow you later though.” Luke laughed at the contrast between his partners educated tone, and the fairly urban phrase. It did sound pretty stupid. “What if I wanted pizza.” Luke queried, flicking through the music on his phone to find a song that suited his current mood, which had apparently changed in the 30 seconds since he put the last one on. “I think I’ve known you long enough now to safely say if you were in the mood for pizza you would bloody well say so and would actively refuse to leave the house.” Luke looked at his partner and let out a dramatic gasp, faux tears pooling in his eyes as he rested a hand on his chest- “You know me so well.” 

Luke took Gerard's hand as they walked into the restaurant. Gerard had made a habit of making reservation now- Luke had very little patience and if you coupled that with hunger he didn’t exactly make great company, and so as a result even if it was only the two of them he would still call ahead. It was a fairly nice place out in the country with a lake view, but not ridiculously out of the way or extortionate in price. It was one of the few places Gerard had found that could cook a steak properly and it had in consequence become one of his favourite restaurants. “Hi, I have a table for two under Gerard. I think we’re a little bit late.” Gerard looked at Luke pointedly when he said the latter half of his sentence, and Luke pouted at him “It’s not my fault you hid my jacket.” He supplied, while Gerard made an unconvinced hum “Sure. I put it in your car while you were in the shower.” The waiter was kind enough to let them have this brief moment of banter- he found in quite amusing in fact, a lot of the guests here were the kind of people who thought they were a lot posher than they were and the change was more than welcome. “It’s fine, we hold it for 30 minutes and you’re only 10 minutes past your slot, right this way.” Luke smiled happily as they were led away to their table, and nudged his partner “See, I would have had time to change my shirt.” Gerard let out the same hum as before “and when was the last time you wearing less clothes made us anything but late?” Luke had a smug look on his face at that, as the waiter gestured to their table “Right here! You guys have a great view actually, I’ll go grab you some menus.” Luke shrugged off his jacket, hooking it around the chair before sitting opposite Gerard. The waiter was right, there table had a lovely view- it was early evening and the sun was casting a pleasant glow over the lake. Luke was already taking photos of it. “One day I’ll get you to just savour a moment instead of putting it on Instagram.” Luke looked up at his partner and rolled his eyes “I can savour a moment and take photos. This way its preserved forever so I’ll always remember it, and if I get into like…a car accident and get amnesia I’ll have photos of all the important stuff.” Gerard furrowed his brow lightly- that was actually pretty endearing; especially considering Luke was constantly taking photos with him. “Luke-” “menus” The waiter put a menu down in front of each of them as Gerard opened his mouth to speak, seemingly unaware that he’d interrupted them “My names Taylor by the way, can I take a drink order or do you want me to come back and get it with your food one?” Gerard blinked, registering the interruption, and what the boy- man. He really needed to stop doing that- had said before turning his head to him “Two glasses of the 15-year highland park thanks.” Taylor nodded at him, and twisted round, disappearing to presumably get their drinks. Gerard resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Luke turn away from him to take a photo of the two of them. He really did love him.

Their evening went on uneventfully- Luke spoke of the stresses of university and the horrors of finding something unique, but not too try hard or niche to write about, while Gerard nodded and provided his sympathies- Luke wasn’t after advice, he was smart and would figure it out eventually. He just needed to express his frustrations. Gerard was much the same- he had a few difficult procedures this week and one of them had gone poorly, it was no fault of his own but it still lingered and he still felt responsible. There was nothing Luke could do about it except nod and give him a kiss. “Do you want dessert?” Gerard asked, in a natural pause in conversation as they waited for someone to clear their plates- Luke wasn’t a big fan of steak but Gerard had convinced him to try his-he still didn’t like it, but he seemed happy enough with turbot- he supposed he had grown up along the coast. “That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever asked me.” Gerard just laughed at his response, sipping from his glass- sadly, he was driving and had moved on to lemonade. Luke appeared to have a new favourite whiskey though, and was on his third glass. “besides if I'm making you spend money on me, I might as well go for all three courses.” Luke added, sipping from his glass- Gerard could tell half of it was insecurity “You know I don’t mind. But if you feel that bad I'm sure we can come to an arrangement.” Gerard stated, leaning his elbows on the table and steeping his fingers. “Gerard are you asking me to prostitute myself?” Gerard hummed at lukes fake offense, and tilted his head slightly in leu of a shrug “Technically you would be more of an escort than a prostitute. But yes.” Luke slid his hand across the table, taking one of Gerard's “Since you asked so nicely…” 

After eating a dessert and a half each (sue them, the chocolate cake was really good there.) they paid the bill-leaving a generous tip of course- and began walking to the car “You know, it’s a really nice night and a really long ride home- fancy going for a walk?” Luke looked at his partner and gave a nod “a moonlit stroll through a park, how romantic.” Gerard rolled his eyes, lifting his jacket from the car and shrugging it on before opening the glove box and taking a neatly wrapped present out. “Ooo do I get a present?” Luke held his hand out for the box and Gerard tutted at him, taking his hand instead “Patience, my dear marshmallow.”

It was quiet as they walked- the sun hadn’t quite set, but it was still pretty dark, especially considering there were no street lamps around. The path had a very shallow gradient- it rose slowly but not enough to make it difficult to walk up, not even on a full stomach. Luke was walking incredibly close to his partner- he had let go of his hand in favour of leaning against him until Gerard had given up and put an arm around him as they walked. “I really do appreciate this you know. I know you spend a lot on me- I think sometimes I take it for granted, everything you do.” Gerard looked own at Luke, dropping a kiss on the top of his head “I know you do, I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t. I know some people are happy to buy love but I don’t get any enjoyment from brought affection. I spoil you because you’re my partner, you’re not my partner because I spoil you and that’s the key difference.” Luke nodded at him “I’d still be with you even if you were broke- I just wouldn’t drink as much whiskey. And I guess I’d probably get a job.” Gerard gasped with a level of sarcasm that would rival even the bitchiest of gays “no. a job? Wonders will never cease.” Luke just laughed- nudging him lightly from where he was leaning “You’re such a dick” Gerard hummed at him “Good job you love dick.” 

The path levelled out as it reached the top of the hill- it was a lovely view, the stars reflected in the still water below them, and the trees rustled behind them. “shit me, this is georgous.” Gerard let out a bark at lukes reaction, and stood infront of him , tilting his head down to give him a kiss “So are you” Luke hummed at his boyfriend, “That’s so lame.” He mumbled, keeping their heads close. Gerard stepped back from him, and held out the gift “Alright, you can have it now.” Luke clapped in excitement, and took the gift from him “you know you’ve really gotta-” Luke blinked at the opened present- it was a first edition of his favourite novel. He looked up at Gerard, who had a gentle smile on his face. “It’s signed.” Luke made an embarrassing noise, and wrapped his arms around his partner, not releasing the book from his grip. Gerard laughed gently, running his hand up and down his partners back “calm down, Luke.” Luke shook his head against Gerard's chest, pulling himself back reluctantly and looking back down at the book, opening it with a somewhat shaky hand. It was at that point that he noticed the bookmark in it, turning the pages until he got to it. Luke read along the passage- it was familiar, obviously- he had read the book probably hundreds of times now but it was still just as romantic as ever “How did you know I-” Luke looked up, or rather down at his partner who was now resting on one knee in front of him and faded off into a squeak. “There is no room in my body for anything but you. My arms love you, my ears adore you, my knees shake with blind affection. My mind begs you to ask it something so it can obey. Do you want me to follow you for the rest of your days? I will do that. Do you want me to crawl? I will crawl. I will be quiet for you or sing for you, or if you are hungry, let me bring you food, or if you have thirst and nothing will quench it but Arabian wine, I will go to Araby, even though it is across the world, and bring a bottle back for your lunch. Anything there is that I can do for you, I will do for you; anything there is that I cannot do, I will learn to do, all I ask in return is that you marry me.” Gerard held the box out- its shape as distinct and obvious than the nose on his face, and lifted its top. Luke blinked at him- he had no words for this moment, nothing to add. Well, actually there probably was something he should add since he’d just been staring at Gerard like a gormless fish for the past 48 seconds. “Yes” Lukes voice cracked as he started to cry; Gerard slid the silver ring- clad with three bands of diamonds, two small and one large down the centre- onto his finger and stood himself up. Luke draped his arms over his partners neck, and connected their lips- he could feel Gerard's smile- as he stepped back a little to balance himself, wrapping his arms around Lukes waist. It had taken him two days to memorise that quote. 

Luke cried for the entire walk back to the car- Gerard routinely shushed him and kept his hand around his shoulder but it didn’t really seem to do much. Once they were in the car, Gerard took his finances face in his hands, and rested his forehead against his. “Luke, take a deep breath for me because you’ve been ten seconds from hyperventilating for the past 30 minutes. Just breathe.” Luke nodded at him, taking in a breath and holding it for a few moments before exhaling. Gerard let go of his face, sitting back to buckle himself in “Alright, good. Jesus what are you going to be like when we actually get married. I'm going to need to bring an oxygen tank.” Luke laughed at the joke, resting his head on the seat and continuing to breathe. After about 10 minutes in the car, Luke had calmed down enough that he had returned to normal- taking photos of his newest piece of bling while he waited for dahlia to pick up. “Hey bitch.” Luke shifted, automatically sitting up to speak to her despite her not being visible “Gerard has some news for you.” Gerard raised a brow at the road “Do I” Luke resisted the urge to nudge him, since he didn’t want to die, and let out a huff “yes” he responded, looking to his partner, his fiancé. “ah yes, I brought Luke a book.” He flicked his eyes briefly onto Luke- shit eating grin on his face. “Not- we’re engaged.” Luke gave up, telling dahlia herself- who responded by screaming down the phone. This excited Luke all over again, who screamed back. “I’ll tag you on insta- this ring is amazing you have to see it.” Gerard rolled his eyes at the road- how you could go from a sobbing mess to this in 10 minutes he would never know. It was quite impressive. 

Luke shrugged his coat off, walking straight upstairs- backwards “Come get me.” Gerard blinked a his partner, and practically threw his own jacket off, following him up the stairs as Luke twisted and half jogged up them. Luke let himself fall onto the bed, having just enough time to turn around before Gerard let himself land atop him- arms holding myself up as he swallowed his partner in a kiss. Gerard slid his hand up lukes shirt- Luke hummed into the kiss, and rested his hand at the base of Gerard's neck- who sent his free hand to the edside table, pawing at the top of it. After a few moments of doing so he reluctantly lifted his head up, looking at the table an giving a sigh. Luke noted it, sliding his and down and into the back of Gerard's jeans “what?” He hummed out, attempting to reconnect their lips “need lube. Let me check the bathroom.” Gerard reluctantly got up, walking off to the bathroom while Luke sat up and started removing his clothes. Gerard returned a few moments later, throwing the bottle at Luke who was sat on his knees, pulling his shirt off. Luke glanced at it before turning his attention back to his partner and beckoning him over. Gerard gave Luke a shove so he would lie back down and undid his jeans, dropping them and kicking them off before pulling his shirt off and returning to his earlier position. Luke was not a patient man, as earlier stated, and wrapped his legs around Gerard, pulling his closer to him. Gerard rolled his hips against his partner- Luke was clearly not satisfied with the pace Gerard was setting, and gave him a little push, before rolling on top of him and swapping their positions. The movement was not at all gentle- and Luke wasted no time in uncapping the bottle of lubricant and running his hand over Gerard's length- before slowly pressing himself down; too impatient to stretch. Gerard let out a groan, and pulled lukes head down for a kiss as they two of them set a rhythm- Gerard rolling his hips as Luke moved himself progressively faster. Luke had set himself a comfortable rhythm, and the two of them were very much enjoying themselves when the frame of the bed decided it had had enough- the boards that supported the mattress giving up and snapping. Gerard immediately started laughing- a deep belly laugh, as his partner yelped in surprise and scowled down at him “It’s not FUNNY!” He exclaimed, rolling off him now that he had spoilt the mood “Yes, it is! I couldn’t even fucking get it up and now we’ve broken a fucking bed.” Luke huffed at his partner, and hit him in the face with a pillow.


End file.
